


A Night In

by DarkWolfMistress



Series: Pious Sin [4]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfMistress/pseuds/DarkWolfMistress
Summary: Enrico has been working too hard lately, since he has no missions for the night, Alexander plans a night in for his bishop.





	A Night In

Alexander had everything in order. He was going to take Enrico to the safe house so they could be alone, no one would suspect anything. He had the bishop's favorite pasta dish, a vegan version of Alfredo with crumbled tofu "sausage" even a light sorbet for dessert. He smiled at his handiwork. He made sure the place was cleaned up and the movies were on the coffee table for choosing.

The the blond paladin made sure to turn off the stove top, he could heat up the food again once he brought Enrico over. He was wearing casual clothes for the first time in forever. Dress slacks and a nice button down shirt. It was a olive green that Enrico said brought out his eyes. He wanted this night to be perfect. He was walking towards the Vatican when a tourist came speeding down the street. The car ran through a puddle of dirt water still there from yesterday's showers. The paladin was soaked with street grime. Her groaned and pouted as he continued to the Vatican. He glared at his fellow priests as they snickered at his appearance. He reached Enrico's office and opened the door slowly.

He helped the bishop back up his briefcase and collected his overnight bag. They started to walk back to the safe house together. Careful to keep their true intentions and feelings hidden. Once they were safely inside the safe house he kissed his bishop and tried to pull him close. Enrico pushed him away.

Defeated he gave into his lover's demands and changed. The bishop was right and he would have gotten the vestments dirty. He was in a simple dark blue v-neck shirt and jeans. The shirt seemed small and his muscles could be seen through the fabric. The smile on Enrico's face made him feel better about the change of clothes. He kissed the bishop softly on the lips and chuckled when the younger man deepened the kiss. The paladin sent the bishop to change as he went to finish dinner.

The vegan dinner was almost complete, the pasta was reheating on the stove as Alexander started to cut up the garlic bread. He was startled when the pasta caused the fire alarm to go off. It was completely burned. The paladin quickly took the pot off the stove and put it in the sink. The water started to stop the smoke from the black pasta. He used a towel to blow the smoke away from the alarm. When the bishop came into the kitchen, it was clear that the paladin was distressed.

He wanted this day to be perfect for Enrico, but it was just turning out to be a nightmare. Defeated he called for some Chinese take-out. He made sure to get the Vegan options for Enrico. He sighed as he scraped out the burned pasta from the pot as Maxwell watched him. He poured out some wine for his lover but the bottle ended up shattered due to his grip.

He screamed and threw the rest of the bottle against the wall. He could feel the anger building inside him. He calmed down a little when he felt Enrico's hands on his back. He looked over his shoulder. He was concerned, worried. The paladin explained how this night was going to be a perfect night in. The young bishop shook his head and hugged him. Everything was fine. The blond could not help but feel disappointment. He was angry at himself. A buffoon like him should not have tried to be romantic.

He paid for the Chinese takeout and set it up on the coffee table. Enrico picked his movie and they sat down to eat. Three movies later, the bishop and him were laying on the couch. Enrico was softly snoring as he rested his head against this paladin, listening to his steady heart beat. The paladin ran his hand through his hair and smiled softly. Despite having everything go wrong, the night still ended on a good note. His bishop was sleeping soundly, relaxed and free from the stress of work. The paladin carefully got up, taking the sleeping man to the bed room. He undressed him carefully and tucked him in. He returned to the living room to clean up and turn off the TV.

He returned back to the room and started to undress. He slipped into the bed with the bishop, spooning him and keeping him close. He took off his glasses and turned off the bedside lamp. This was a good night in.


End file.
